Folge 29
Der Mysteriöse Teil 4 Enerjak: Sorry, aber jetzt ist der Spaß vorbei! S. Sonic: Seit wann? S. Shadow: Der Spaß fängt erst an. Shadic: Zeit, dich zu besiegen, Nazo! Enerjak: Enerjak! Kapiere es endlich! Krankenhaus Knuckles: Na toll! Mein Vater ist Enerjak und Sonic, Shadow und Flitzpiepe wollen ihn retten. Lara-Le: Locke! Wynmacher: Schatz. Nicht hinsehen. Mace: La-Ka. JS: Ich geh mal rasch telefonieren. JS ruft Relic an Relic: Hallo? JS: Ich bins. Relic: Oh Julie-Su wie gehts? JS: Schlecht. Relic: Wieso? JS: Unwichtig, ist Tikal in deiner Nähe? Relic: Jup. Relic reicht Tikal das Handy Tikal: Hallo? JS: Ich bin es, Julie-Su. Tikal: Was ist denn? Wie geht’s Knuckles? JS: Das ist das Problem. Tikal: Wieso? Gehts ihm schlecht? Wird er sterben? JS: Nein, das nicht. Aber Enerjak geistert wieder rum. Locke ist es. Tikal? Tikal? Hallo? Relic: Tikal hat glaube ich genug gehört. JS: Was ist eigentlich mit Honey? Relic: Honey the Cat? JS: Ja. Honey the Cat. Relic: Sie ist weggegangen, nachdem sie angerufen wurde vom Irgendjemanden. JS: Wer? Relic: Weiß nicht. Klingt männlich. JS: Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen. Danke. Relic: Bitte. JS legt auf JS: MIGHTY! Albion Aurora: Enerjak. Tails: Aurora, können wir Enerjak irgendwie aufhalten? Aurora: Ihr nicht. Aber ich habe einen Plan. Das letzte mal, als Knuckles Enerjak war, musste sich Locke opfern, um ihn zu retten. Also...muss ihn jemand mit Chaos Powern retten, indem er sich opfert. Shadic fliegt nach unten Shadic: Es muss sich einer opfern mit Chaos Powern? Aurora: Ja. Shadic: Ich melde mich freiwillig! Aurora: Du weißt, was das bedeutet? Shadic: Ja. Hauptsache Nazo stirbt. Aurora: OK, dann komm mit! S. Sonic: Ist das alles, was du drauf hast? Enerjak: Jetzt reichts! Enerjak schießt mit Chaos Spears und Super Sonic weicht aus S. Shadow: … Super Shadow macht Chaos Spear und trifft Enerjak Enerjak: Ah! Beim Master Emerald Shadic: Was genau muss ich machen? Aurora: Du weißt schon. Shadic: Ach so. Amy: … Shadic: The servers are the seven Chaos... Enerjak: NEIN! Shadic: Chaos is power, enriched by the heart.... Enerjak: HALTS MAUL! Enerjak macht Chaos Spear, doch Omega schießt es ab Omega: DU WIRST VERNICHTET, ENERJAK! Shadic: The controller exists to unify the Chaos! Enerjak: NEIAHHHHHHH! Enerjak verwandelt sich zu Locke zurück und Super Sonic fängt ihn. Als Super Sonic und Super Shadow auf dem Boden sind, wurden sie wieder normal. Sonic: Locke ist da. Und er lebt! Aurora: Meine Arbeit ist getan. Bye. Aurora verpufft. Tails: Was? Er lebt? Sonic: Ja. Knuckles wird sich freuen! Shadow: Wo ist denn Shadic? Amy: Er ist fort. Shadow: … Amy: Nur so konnte man Enerjak aufhalten. Nazo: Wo bin ich? Sonic: Gleich im Knast! Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf Nazo. Amy: Er lebt!? Armer Shadic. Nazo: Halt, was? Shadic ist tot? Sonic: Er hat sich geopfert, um Locke zu retten, Enerjak verschwinden zu lassen und DICH ZU VERNICHTEN! Nazo: So? Interessant. Rouge: Shadow? Unser Auftrag ist beendet. Shadow: Gehen wir. Shadow, Rouge und Omega gehen Nazo: Wie wärs mit einem Angebot? Sonic: Was willst du denn noch? Nazo: Chill doch Sonic. Das was ich tat, ist nichts. Sonic: Was willst du? Nazo: Naja, ich kann gerne gut sein. Allerdings nur.... Sonic: Jaaaaaaaa? Nazo: Wenn ich eine Sache höre, was es für Vorteile geben würde. Amy: Das Lächeln von denen, die du rettest. Nazo: Überredet. Bye, Sonic! Sonic: NEIN! Nazo teleportiert sich weg Amy: Sonic? Komm wir gehen nach Hause. Tails (Am Miles Electric): Oh Sally. Sally: Ich habe gehört, es gibt Ärger im Dragon Kingdom. Sonic: Ja? Sally: Tu nicht so Sonic, als ob du nichts wüsstest. Wir haben Ken versprochen, im Dragon Kingdom nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sonic: OK. Bye. Tails: Und? Sonic: Ich, du, Amy und Sally fahren ins Dragon Kingdom. Und treten jemandes Arsch! Enerjak weg. Shadic leider auch. Und Nazo entkam, aber meint er es ernst? Beim nächsten mal sind wir in Dragon Kingdom! Eine Rechnung zu begleichen Teil 2 In Honeys Modegeschäft Honey: Was ist denn, Mighty? Mighty: Es ist glaube ich für dich eine mittlere Katastrophe! Honey: Was denn? OH MEIN GOTT! WIE SIEHTS DENN HIER AUS? Chrysalis: Sorry Honey, aber die Kleidungen häufen und häufen sich, dass niemand es mehr kaufen will, weil unser Laden überfüllt ist! Honey: Kann man etwa nicht für eine Weile ins Koma fallen, ohne dass der Laden leiden muss? Mighty: Es waren 10 Tage. Honey: … Ray: J-j-j-j-j-ja! Honey: Dann ist es ja ok. Chrysalis: Sorry Honey. Honey: No Problemo, Signora Chrysalis. Mighty: Du bleibst aber sehr ruhig, Honey. Honey: Ich bin eine ruhige Person. Ray: A-aber bei Amy war es n-nicht der Fall! Honey: Amy? DIESE BLÖDE STALKERIN KANN MICH MAL! ICH WERDE IHRE VISAGE... Mighty: Übertreibe nicht Honey. Honey: Aber... Mighty: Sowie ich gehört habe, ist sie jetzt in Dragon Kingdom. Also hast du jetzt Ruhe. Honey: Gut, dann muss der Laden wieder neu aufgebaut werden. Und bis dahin wird Amy sich wünschen, mir niemals begegnet zu sein! Honey bleibt bei ihrem Laden und wird es neu aufbauen! Doch wie gesagt, es wird Zeit, nach Dragon Kingdom einzutauchen. :) Kategorie:Folgen